


Holy Ceremony

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Drabble, M/M, Yaoi, nct - Freeform, religious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: When Mark invites Johnny to attend a marriage ceremony of his side of the family with him, he doesn't expect to pay for his carelessness words that way.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 47





	Holy Ceremony

Mark and Johnny were sitting side by side in the church ballroom in an extended table next an open yard. They were attending a wedding ceremony of someone on the Mark's side of the family and now were surrounded by people dancing and walking around loudly or either sitting to eat as they were doing right now. Next to them a few adults were talking rudely uproarious for normal situations, but since that also meant that no one was paying attention to them directly, it was perfect. 

— What are you doing? — Mark whispers rushed as he gets close to the other, shifting in his seat anxiously. — Why are you _masturbating_ me? 

— That’s for you saying I’m just a friend. — Johnny smiled as if nothing was happening. As if his long arm wasn’t positioned towards the table in an intelligently way, his right hand under the table touching Mark’s cock over the black-tie pants. The other boy could feel the pressure of his gently fingers dancing over him, provoking. The golden ring in his middle finger rubbing even harder against the clothes fabric material, and Mark wanted to curse when he remembered that the ring was the one he gave to the older early that day before they left for the ceremony. It has a cross on top of it, being it a family present. The purpose was to ease Johnny strong aura since he wasn’t that close to religion, Mark thought it was good to give him something to use as a cover up. But it back fired as the _damn_ man was giving him a clothed handjob with it now. 

— You know my family it’s homophobic, _goddamnit_ . — His eyes widened as the hand started to unzip his pants and he knew that now this was too far away for him to stop. — We ’r e in the church, Johnny- hyung ! _The church!_ And worse, we’re in public. 

— Yes, that’s more reasons for you to not swear here. Be docile. — The look on his face was stern and so on, Mark got immediately quiet, swallowing hard. Johnny took his hand under the boy’s underwear, feeling the accomplishment of his teasing _very_ _touchable_ in his long fingers. He initiated to massage the younger length meticulously, searching with his eyes to meet with the other ones. The way he looked at the blonde boy was lustful, eager with desire. He wanted to give him so much pleasure, he wanted to remind him who was the only one to fuck him good, treat him how he deserved, _not as a_ _vanilla Lords boy_. — Don’t cum, ’kay baby? We don’t want anyone around wondering why you’ve a white mark in your pants. Tell me when you can’t endure it more, I’ll take good care of you. 

Johnny was whispering in Marks ear as he pretended to grab something on the table, uninterested sipping down the wine in his glass. Mark looked around them nervously as he was afraid of someone noticing what they were doing, or worse, he was terrified of someone hearing the moaning that escaped his lips as he immersed himself in Johnny. His intoxicating voice, the command in his actions and the rigor in his touch. _Fuck, he could come right now and there._

_—_ Hyung, please... Forgive me for what I’ve said. — He begged in a low murmur, his eyes were teary and that made him feel pathetic. He was just touching him, _god why he was so sensitive?_ He bit his lips and closed his eyes for a moment, afraid he would cry any moment. He took a deep breathe when he felt the hand inside him squeezing him tight. _How shameful was it going to be if he came there?_

— Feel how only your god has mercy over you, Mark Lee. Because I’m merciless, and _I_ _’l_ _l fuck you holy_ . **_Say amen to your Lord,_ ** **_Mark_ ** **.**


End file.
